Matilda's Sick Day
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Matilda ends up having to miss school due to a sore throat. Ms. Honey stays home with her. Matilda may have to end up having her tonsils taken out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction for Matilda. Please be kind. Matilda ends of having to miss a day of school due to a sore throat. Find out what happens.

Chapter 1

"Matilda, are you up" said Ms. Honey from the stairs of their house.

Matilda didn't answer so Ms. Honey went upstairs to see if she was up.

"Matilda, it's time for school" said Ms. Honey. Matilda was up late study for her math test she had that day and didn't get to sleep until past midnight.

Within a few minutes Matilda woke up and was dressed and downstairs within a few minutes.

"Good morning" said Ms. Honey

"Good" Matilda coughed "Morning" she said sitting down at the kitchen table. It still was covered with Matilda's textbooks and notebooks from last night.

"So, are you ready for you math test today" asked Ms. Honey

"I think so" coughed Matilda

"Are you feeling alright" asked Ms. Honey

"Yeah" said Matilda "just a little sore throat" she said "nothing too bad" she gave a little smile

Ms. Honey had never seen Matilda sick before, it had been 1 year since she had adopted her but it that year Matilda had never gotten sick.

"I have to go to a meeting after work today" said Ms. Honey "Will you be okay by yourself for an hour" she asked

"Yeah" she said with a cough "Will it be okay if Jess comes home with me today" she asked

"Sure but let Jess's mom and dad know first" Ms. Honey said

"Ok" said Matilda, getting up from her chair and grabbing her bookbag.

Ms. Honey gave Matilda a hug and then said

"You feel warm" she said then feeling Matilda's forehead and frowning "I think it is best if I keep you home today" she said

"But' said Matilda "I have a test in math that I can't miss" she said

"You can make it up" said Ms. Honey

Matilda went up to her bedroom and closed the door and put her pj's back on and climbed into bed and within a few minutes Ms. Honey was upstairs.

"Being sick is no fun" said Matilda "I have never missed a day of school" she said almost crying.

"I know" said Ms. Honey "I remember when I was a little girl, almost the same age as you and I had to be in this Christmas play" said Ms. Honey

"So, what happen" coughed Matilda

"I ended up having to stay home that day with a sore throat" said Ms. Honey

"That is sad" said Matilda

"Yeah" said Ms. Honey "But, I learned that when I was sick I needed to rest." she said with a smile

Ms. Honey had taken the day off to take care of Matilda.

"Are you in any pain" asked Ms. Honey

"Just in my throat" said Matilda "I got these sore throat's a lot when I lived at my mommy and daddy's house" said Matilda "and just a little headache" she continued

Ms. Honey took Matilda's temperature and it wasn't even over 100 so Ms. Honey just thought that Matilda may have caught the cold that had been going around the past few weeks.

Matilda had taken something for the cough and had been resting upstairs when she got bored.

"What is there to do" she asked Ms. Honey, coming down the stairs with a blanket around her.

"Let's see" said Ms. Honey "How about you watch a movie" she asked

"What kind of movie" coughed Matilda

"Have you ever seen the wiazard of oz" asked Ms. Honey

Matilda shook her head "never heard of it" she said and the sneezed

Within a few minutes Matilda found herself laying on the big comfy white couch in the living room.

"I think you'll like this movie" said Ms. Honey putting the movie in the DVD player

Ms. Honey wasn't surprised that Matilda was enjoying the movie. She deicded to make some pop corn since Matilda had already had a bowl of soup.

"I like this movie' Matilda said

"So do I" said Ms. Honey handing Matilda the popcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matilda was asleep by the time the movie was over and woke up the next morning in her bed.

"Are you feeling any better" asked Ms. Honey coming into Matilda's bedroom.

"My throat still hurts" said Matilda "and my head and ears hurt now" she said with a cough

"I think I'll make an appointment with the doctor" said Ms. Honey

That afternoon, Matilda was in the front seat of Ms. Honey's car on the way to the doctos which wasn't fair from their house.

When they got to the office and Ms. Honey had to fill out papers while they waitted in the waiting room.

A nurse lead them to a exam room where they waited for the doctor.

"I am scared" Matilda said climbing on the exam table. The exam room was white with balloons and clouds on the walls.

"Don't be" said Ms. Honey

When the doctor came who's name was Dr. Amy.

She greeted Matilda as well as Ms. Honey

"What seems to be in the problem" asked Dr Amy

"My throat has been hurting the pass few days" said Matilda "and now my ears hurt" she said

"she has been running a low fever" said Ms. Honey "and has been complaining of headache"

"Hmmm" the doctor went she felt the glands in Matilda's neck, looked into her eyes, ears, nose and listen to her chest and heart.

"Can you say Ahhh" the doctor asked Matilda putting a tongue depressor into Matilda's mouith.

"Your tonsilis are swollen" said the doctor after she was done. "which I think is strep throat again" said the doctor writing some things down.

After the doctor performed a strep test, she walked out of the room for a few minutes.

"I'm hoping I don't have strep throat again" said Matilda "when I lived with mommy and daddy I got it a few times a year" she said with a cough

"I'm hoping you don't either" said Ms. Honey

The doctor returned 20 minutes later and it was confirm that it was strep throat that Matilda had.

"Ugh" said Matilda "Not again" she coughed

"You've gotten so many sore throats in the past few years that I think it is time that you have your tonsilis out" said the doctor

"My tonsilis" said Matilda with a cough

"Yes, it is a simple surgery and you won't feel a thing" said the doctor, writing some more things down on a peice of paper.

On their way home, they stopping and picked up Matilda's medicine.

"I don't want to have surgery"said Matilda

"It will go fine" said Ms Honey "When I was younger than you I had my tonislis out as well," she said

"You did" said Matilda "Were you afraid?" she asked

"Yes, but I was told that I wouldn't be getting as many sore throats if I had them taken out." she said "And I got to have ice cream after" Ms. Honey said with a smile

"Ice Cream" Matilda smiled for the first time all day

Matilda knew that there was nothing to be afriad about now. It is just a simple surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Matilda, everything will be okay" Ms. Honey said a few weeks later.

It was 7am and Matilda had to be at the hospital at 9 and her surgery was planned for 10:15.

"I don't want to have surgery" she told while she was sitting on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. It hurt Ms. Honey to see Matilda scared because she is usually fearless.

An hour later Matilda was at the hospital and was being prepared for surgery.

"I wish I was in school today" she said  
Ms Honey hugged her and said "Everything will be fine"

"I am here to take you in for surgery" said a nurse a few minutes later.

Ms. Honey went to the waiting room and waited until the surgery was over with which wasn't that long at all.

An hour had pass and a nurse came to get Ms. Honey and said "Everything went fine" she said with a smile and lead Ms. Honey to the recovery room where Matilda was eating Ice Cream.  
"That wasn't bad" Matilda said with a smile  
"I knew you could do it" Ms. Honey said with a smile 


End file.
